Human
by DaKemz
Summary: Hinata is on a hill, thinking when Naruto comes. Pretty pretty please read and review! :
1. Chapter 1

--This is my first fanfic so i hope you all like it!! Please review! :)--

It was any ordinary night. The smell of summer met my nose and I sighed. This was wonderful. I watched as the last light of the sun disappeared and the stars started to come out. I was wearing my favorite kimono, light lavender with a flower embroided on it in white. I was sitting on my favorite hill near Konoha and sighed.

"Hey Hinata," I heard and turned to the sound. Naruto stepped through the bushes, smiling. I felt my heart pound and tried to calm down.

I smiled, "Hello Naruto."

"Mind if I sit with you?" He asked. I scooted over and he sat down next to me. I could feel the warmth of his arm radiating to mine and I tried to hide my blush.

It was quiet and we gazed at the stars for a while. "So why are you up here?" He asked turning to me. I still stared at the stars.

"Just to get away from the world. You know," I said smiling to him, "you just need a break every once in a while." The blush still lingered on my nose and cheeks.

He smiled at me. "Yeah..."

I turned back to the sky scared I would blush more. "Same for you?" I asked.

"No... well, yeah sort of. I just wanted to think." He said looking back to the sky as well.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked. I didn't want to be in his space.

He shook his head quickly. "Nah."

It was once again silent. "Have you ever...?" He started and I turned to him. He was quiet as he looked at the stars, trying to word the question. I had never seen him dress so casually. His head band was around his wrist, just a plain white shirt on, and his black and orange pants, barefoot. He repositioned and turned to me. "Have you ever noticed how people won't talk to you, unless the certain... _cool_," he frowned at the word, "people talk to you first? Or they won't talk to you unless you have friends? And they're the right friends?"

I was silent as I thought about it. "I never really thought about it... but I see what you mean."

He laid on his back. "It's ridiculous. Even adults do it. In fact they're the worst." I turned to watch him. His blue sapphire eyes roamed the sky. His eyes then looked at me and my face got warm. "Everyone rejected me until Iruka accepted me. It's stupid."

"I didn't reject you," I said quietly looking back up to the sky. He sat up, closer than he was the first time.

"I didn't know you back then, though," He said.

_But I knew you. _I thought.

"I wish I had," He said, I looked at him he was smiling at me, "that would've made my past something great to look back on."

I smiled back to him sweetly and curled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. He picked up my hand and held my palm to his chest. I blushed and my heart started to thump so loud I thought it would be impossible if he couldn't hear it.

"Do you feel that?" He asked. I looked from my hand to his face. He looked eager. I tried to calm my own heart and focused on his. I soon felt the _thump...thump...thump..._

"Yes," I said.

"So that means I'm human right? I still have feelings?" He leaned closer to me.

"Naruto..." I said timidly not sure if I should move my hand or not, "did something happen?"

He sighed and laid back down on his back. I put my hand in my lap and held it. It was warm.

"Hinata... do you know who I am?" He asked.

I smiled, wanting to lighten the mood. "You are Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage of Konoha! The greatest Hokage who will have ever lived!" I said it loud and proud like he always did but in my little voice. I smiled back to him, "did I get it right?"

He laughed and sat up again. He was smiling and that was all I needed. I sighed and watched him laugh. He soon quieted down and watched me. The smile slowly left his face until he was serious again.

"Hinata... do you know _what _I am?" He asked.

I tilted my head. _A boy_, I thought but knew the mood needed to be serious. The Kyubi quickly passed through mind but I brushed it aside. "A human being," I said sitting indian style, "with a strong beating heart," He turned to me his eyes soft, "and feelings."

I was looking up and he was looking at me. I could feel his warm breath graze my neck and cheek and I blushed. Again. I looked at him my face furiously red.

"Do you know who was the second person to accept me?" He asked.

I thought about Sasuke and Sakura, but they didn't. I remember seeing all three of them in fights quite often. I shook my head.

He looked up at the sky, silent. He looked so sad with the soft moonlight lightly touching his features. "Kakashi."

As his eyes started to get wet I felt horrible. I knew it wasn't my fault. But I wanted to help him. I gently touched his hand, my face warm. My fingers intertwined with his and he turned to me. He was smiling sadly and tears were starting to spill out of his eyes. I smiled, trying not to cry because I was feeling so bad for him. I wiped his tears from his face. "I'm sorry Naruto. I wish I could say I know what you're going through, but I don't."

He just put his head down and let the tears come. "I've lost almost everyone that's important to me. Kakashi... Jiraiya... Sasuke..."

"But... Naruto," I said and he looked at me, wiping his eyes with his hand that I wasn't holding. "You still have Sakura, and Shikamaru's team and lady Tsunade, and Kiba and Shino," He was looking at me closely. "And you have friends in Suna and Iruka's still alive, and Konahamaru. You're not alone Naruto." I gripped his hand tighter. "You never were." I smiled timidly, hoping I had helped.

"You," he said, his eyes drying.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I still have you," He smiled his 'Naruto' smiled.

I smiled and tilted my head, "Of course."

The next thing I knew he was hugging me, his arms around my waist and his cheek against my ear. My face went bright red and he pulled back, a wide grin on his face. "Thanks, Hinata."

I smiled, still bright red. My stupid face. "Anytime, Naruto." He stood up and stretched.

"Well I gotta go," He said turning to me, a smile on his face. "Wanna meet me here tomorrow?" He asked. I curled my knees to my chest and hugged them, once again.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Great!" He said. "It's a date!"

I blushed at the thought and looked at the ground, twiddling my fingers. I smiled up to him, "Good night, Naruto."

He smiled sweetly. "Night Hinata.

I watched him jump away and my heart started to pound. I looked down at my hand that had held his, and that had felt the beat of his heart. I sighed happily and stood up. I looked down at the ground where we had sat. I was so pathetic. But I was happy. I started to walk home and smiled as the thought of tomorrow morning crossed my mind.

--end--


	2. Chapter 2

--ok well i've just kinda been bored lately so i decided to type up a second chapter. also, this story is taken place as if hinata had never told naruto how she felt. but i'm so happy that she did!!!!! :) please review i love feedback!!--

It continued to be like that for 6 years, 2 months, and 3 weeks. Every Friday night (unless there was an emergency or a mission) we would meet on the hill, talk and share feelings, and every Saturday morning as well. I strolled down the street, smiling my hands behind my back. I waved to Ino who was helping a family pick out flowers. I loved Konoha in the summer. The smell of it alone was wonderful. But it was mostly the attitude in the air that I loved. Everyone was smiling and happy. Plus they were excited. The new Hokage was going to be chosen that weekend and everyone was decorating the town with balloons, streamers and what-not.

It was a very pleasant Wednesday afternoon. Shikamaru and Temari passed me and I smiled at them. "Good afternoon." I said sweetly.

Temari smiled back. "Good afternoon, Hinata."

"Come on..." Shikamaru said under his breath, impatiently.

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked politely.

Temari grinned wider and took Shikamaru's hand, "We're going to find out the gender of our baby and Shikamaru's a little anxious." Her other hand rested on the bump on her belly.

Shikamaru glared off into the distance. "And you're not?"

I smiled at the young couple who had been married about a year. "Oh! Well you should get going then! And be sure to let me know," I waved to them as they walked off.

I sighed as I looked around the town. As I turned a corner I ran into someone. "Oh excuse me," I started to say when I looked up.

Naruto was grinning down at me, "Hey I was just looking for you. Come here," He grabbed my hand (I blushed of course) and pulled me along. He pulled us to our hill and stopped once we were there. I looked over the mass of people and decorations below us.

I noticed he seemed nervous and his hand was sweating. I looked at him. "Naruto?"

He turned to me, obviously nervous. "Hinata... what if I don't become Hokage? My dreams... everything I will have ever worked for..."

I shook my head. "Don't think like that!!" I said "Naruto, you have to be positive!" I tilted my head and smiled. "Which ever choice is made you just have to be satisfied with yourself. Everyone is very proud of you," I smiled up at him. "Me especially." He smiled down at me and stepped closer. "Hinata..."

I pulled my hand away from his so I could wipe the sweat off. He laughed. "Sorry," He wiped his as well. I then took his hand and intertwined our fingers again.

"What were you going to say?" I looked up at him.

His eyes were filled with emotion that I couldn't read. "You look wonderful today."

My face went redder than I was use to. "Th-Thank you." For the first time in years I stuttered. He noticed and chuckled.

"I thought you had gotten over your stuttering." He brushed a stray hair off of my face.

"I thought I had, too. But I guess it's still there. Buried deep." He grinned at me as I looked back at the village.

"Oh! Look!" I said pointing. He followed my gaze. "They're starting the children's parade!"

We watched for a minute and his hand left mine to go around my waist. "We've got the best seat in the house." His breath tickled my ear.

I looked up at him. I lost myself in his eyes. They were the most beautiful blue I had ever seen. Bluer than the sky I loved so much.

He leaned down to me. "Tell me something."

"Hmm?" I asked, distracted.

"If I did become Hokage how would you react if I asked you to...?" He stopped and looked at me.

"To...?" I asked. He wasn't _proposing_ was he? We hadn't even had our first kiss yet! I rolled my eyes at myself in my head. Who knows if he even _likes_ you Hinata? Aren't you jumping to conclusions?

He just grinned. "I think I'll wait to ask you. Just in case."

I looked back at the parade. "And you mean when."

He looked at me in confusion. "What?"

"You said if you did become Hokage. You mean when you become Hokage." I smiled up at him. "Think positive."

He smiled and took my hand again. He started to pull me towards town again. "C'mon. I forgot Konahamaru was going to be in the parade. I told him I would wave and shout when I saw him."

We then started to walk down the hill again and towards Konaha. I was the happiest I had been in a long time. Naruto was holding my hand and he was enjoying himself.

We tried to get up near the street as close as we could so Konahamaru would be able to see Naruto but there were too many people. I was standing on my tip toes to see over a man's head.

He leaned over to say in my ear, "Hinata, get on my shoulders."

My face went warm. "What!?"

"He'll be able to see you," He explained, "And so you'll be able to see your sister."

Hanabi! I totally forgot about her. Whoops. He crouched down and I climbed on his shoulders. I felt so awkward. To steady me as he came up he held onto my thighs. I squeaked and grabbed his hands. He laughed so loud we had a few people turning back to look at us. Some smiled. Some glared or rolled their eyes but I hardly cared. I looked up at the parade. Konahamaru was jumping up and waving.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked. I told him everything I saw and waved and shouted for him. Although my shout wasn't very impressive. I then saw my sister and smiled. I was hoping though that she wouldn't see me. No one in my family knew about my crush on Naruto besides Neji. But to my dismay she looked directly at me. Her mouth dropped when she was I was on someone's shoulders. I tried to blow it off and smiled at her like it was normal but my face was warm. Of course. Stupid face. When her float finished passing I looked down at Naruto. He smiled up at me.

"Can I get down now?" I asked.

He laughed. "Hmm..." He thought about it. "I don't think so."

"Why?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Because I feel like it." He smiled and started to run around town. His hands were no longer on my thighs but holding my hands to keep me steady.

"Naruto!" I squealed. I locked my legs around him tighter.

He grinned and his fingers tightened around were both laughing and I felt like I was on top of the world and that nothing could ever make me come back down. I looked down at him as he stopped.

He was panting as he stopped and looked back up at me, a large grin on his face. "How about now? I'm sure I'm not the lightest thing on the planet." I said.

He shook his head and looked around. "One more lap." He started to laugh again and ran. I smiled and let the wind rush past my face and blow my hair back. When he stopped again he looked up at me one more time. "You want to get off?" He chuckled.

"Please?" I grinned. I put both my legs over one of his shoulders and he helped me slide down. When my feet were firmly on the ground I looked up at him. There was that look in his eye that I couldn't read, once again.

"Hinata," he whispered and leaned down.

I held my breath as he got closer and…

--end--

--i don't know when i'll get the next chapter up... lol but i'll work on it!--


	3. Chapter 3

--well this is the final chapter. i hope you all have liked it and please please please review. thank you!--

"Hinata!" I heard Neji call her name. I closed my eyes, sighed in frustration and stepped away from Hinata. When Neji turned the corner and saw us a playful smirk stretched across his face. "Sorry. Did I interrupt?"

_Yes_. I thought.

"No, no. You're fine." Hinata said in her sweet voice. I looked down at her and wished so badly that Neji would just leave.

"Your father is wishing to speak with you Hinata. He requests you come as soon as possible." Neji explained.

"Right," Hinata said and turned to me. Neji saw the quick look I gave him and he left. "I'll see you later?" She said, smiling.

I just looked down at her. I didn't want her to leave. I couldn't resist the urge to brush her soft, pink cheek with the back of my hand. "Definitely." I answered.

Her face went warmer at my touch. I loved the soft crimson in compare to her pale skin.

She leaned up and brushed her lips to mine for a quick second and pulled back, quickly running after Neji. I watched her turn the corner and she glanced at me, blushing madly.

I sat there, dumbfounded at what just happened. I smiled and started to walk back to town hands in my pocket whistling a tune. This was the happiest I had been in a long time.

---

I walked to my father's room quickly the blush still lingering on my face. I hadn't intended on kissing Naruto. Even if it wasn't a _real _kiss I still hadn't planned on it. When I came to my father's door I brushed Naruto out of my mind and focused on where I was. I didn't have any idea what he could possibly have wanted me for, but if he sent Neji it must've been important.

I knocked on his door timidly. Even though I had grown to love and respect my father, as he did for me, a small part of me was still scared of him.

"Come in," He said. I walked in a small smile on my face.

"Neji said you needed me?" I asked.

"Yes I did." He leaned back in his chair. "Come sit by me Hinata."

I did as he asked. "You know the routine for when the new Hokage is chosen. Correct?"

I nodded. All leaders of the powerful clans were present and would vote after the new Hokage had been chosen. They would vote to agree or disagree with the choice, although there had never been a time when they voted against it.

"I have… a mission," He said reluctantly obviously not wanting me to ask questions, "that day and was wondering if you would be willing to take my place instead."

Inside my head I started to dance with joy. He trusted me! He was going to let me show him what I can do!! I smiled and nodded my head earnestly. "Yes, father. I would be happy to fill in for you that day."

He grinned. "Thank you, Hinata."

He stood up and I did as well. As he made the motion that I could leave he said. "Oh, yes. Hinata?"

I turned around. "Yes father?"

"There was something interesting I heard from Hanabi today. About the parade," He said.

My face went warm. "What did she say?" My heart started to pound.

"That she saw you with the Uzumaki boy." He said. There was no disapproval in his tone, but he didn't sound enthralled either.

I looked down at the ground. "Are you going to order me to stay away from him?"

"Hinata, you're now 19 I think you're old enough to make your own decisions. I'm just going to tell you to please be careful." He said lovingly. Like a father would.

I looked up at him tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. "Thank you." I said quietly.

I then turned and walked out of his room. I squealed and jumped in the air. He trusted me to make my own decisions!! I felt so happy and the tears soon started to flow. I quickly walked to my room and wiped my eyes.

When I looked up I backed into my wall and nearly screamed. Naruto was sitting on my windowsill smiling. "Hello Hinata."

"N-Naruto! You sc-scared me!" I said shaking.

He chuckled and came up to me. "There's your stuttering again."

I laughed and he took my hand pulling me to the window. "Sorry."

"You want to go get some dinner?" He asked. I looked at the clock and to my surprise, it was dinner time. What happened to the afternoon?

"I'd love to," I smiled and he pulled me through the window.

---

Tsunade smiled and she stood before all of Konaha. I sat in my father's place next to the leaders of other powerful clans. I took deep breaths. I was so nervous for myself. But more nervous for Naruto. He stood there with the other three choices for Hokage. I took a deep breath again. His eyes met with mine and he grinned. He seemed nervous though.

When Tsunade was finished with her speech she looked down at the three choices. All was silent; no one seemed to be breathing. _There's no way it won't be Naruto_ I thought confidently _no way. _"Naruto Uzumaki."

It was still silent, as the decision wasn't final. But a huge exhale passed through the town. I turned to the other lords and we all started discussing. "Yes." I said without hesitation.

"No." Another man said. "He's is the human holding the demon fox's power. We don't know if his motives are honest."

"I've known him my whole life," I said, "I know they are."

An argument passed between everyone but the vote was soon taken. 8 against 10 in favor of. When Tsunade announced this a huge cheer rang through the town. Naruto was beaming and I clapped and cheered. He had done it! His dream and finally come true!

He ran up to me and pulled me close to him so I could hear what he was saying. "Meet me at the hill. I'll get there as soon as I can." I nodded and smiled.

He grinned and turned to his friends who had swarmed around him to congratulate him. I slipped my way through the crowds and towards the hill. I knew it would be a while until Naruto was left alone. But I could wait.

I watched as the sky turned to orange then pink and finally purple as the sun set. I watched as the first few stars appeared. I watched and waited.

When I heard someone behind me I stood up. Naruto was grinning at me. He was wearing the Hokage's outfit and hat. "That suits you perfectly, Naruto." I said quietly.

He walked up to me and took my hand. We watched as the night grew darker. I turned to him. "Oh by the way congratulations!" I said smiling.

He grinned as he wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. "Thank you Hinata." He pulled back and then rested his forehead on mine. I looked into his beautiful blue eyes, blushing.

"Hinata…" He said brushing my jaw with his fingers. "Do you know who I am?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," I whispered smiling at him, "Hokage of Konaha. The greatest Hokage who has ever lived."

He chuckled and touched the tip of his nose with mine. "Do you know _what_ I am?"

I placed my hand over his heart like I had so many nights ago. "A man…" I said, "Who's taken my heart and stowed it away."

He then leaned in and kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my fingers into his long, soft blond hair causing his Hokage hat to fall off. It was _much_ better than the pathetic little thing I'd given him.

"Hinata you know what I love about you?" He asked his lips brushing against my ear lobe.

"Hmm?"

"You're beautiful, your eyes alone could make the most cold-hearted man melt," His mouth then moved down my jaw, "and you make me feel…" there was a pause and his lips stopped in front of mine again. When he spoke his lips brushed mine, making me shiver with anticipation. "…_human._"

--end--

-- i honestly don't know how the whole choosing the Hokage ceremony goes so i just made it up! ha ha thank you for reading i hope i didn't make either of them seem out of character! :P once again, please review!--


End file.
